


Дживс и сифилитическая угроза

by Make_believe_world



Series: jooster драбблы [1]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: Дживс пересматривает плюсы и минусы одноразовых свиданий, а Берти ничего не знает, но все равно пытается помочь.





	Дживс и сифилитическая угроза

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeeves and the Syphilitic Scare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/932761) by [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre). 



Дживс трет руки карболовым мылом и самой жесткой щеткой, какая только есть в доме, не обращая внимания на кровоточащие костяшки.

Не дотронься он чудом до нужного места… Не пойми он сразу… Он чуть было ртом туда не полез...

Он сплевывает в тазик и снова напоминает себе, что орального контакта не было. Нет нужды тереть щеткой с мылом язык, сколь разумной ни казалась бы сейчас эта идея.

Рвотный порыв заставляет стиснуть зубы. Три не три, он все равно чувствует язву кончиками пальцев, костяшки помнят ощущение мужской челюсти.

Он снова тянется за мылом.

*

— Дживс, у тебя там все хорошо?

— Да, сэр, конечно.

Закутанный в халат мистер Вустер вопросительно заглядывает в кухню и оглядывается:

— Что-то ты долго умываешься и почему-то кажешься самую малость расстроенным.

— Просто небольшое разногласие, сэр. Этот вопрос уже улажен.

— Рад это слышать, старина.

Он исчезает, и Дживс утомленно опирается о столешницу. Его самого тревожит только что пережитый шквал эмоций, и душевное равновесие кажется недостижимым.

Из гостиной доносится глухой стук открываемой крышки пианино и затем — Шопен.

Дживс дышит этими звуками.


End file.
